Moves
A move ''', also known as an attack or technique, is the skill Pokémon primarily use in battle. In battle, a Pokémon uses one move each turn. Moves can be split into psyical and special. If a pokemon move makes psycial contact with the foe, it is classed as physical. If the user does not make contact (eg. Firing an enegry beam or a projectile, there are many more examples) it is classed as special. This is important for many reasons. An important reason for knowing this is the fact that Haunter and Gengar are not affected by psycial moves because they are ghost. In the games (on the consles) only normal and fighting type moves don't affect ghost types. Moves and Types Normal *Tackle *Scratch *Hyper Beam (Rayquaza , Lapras , Cresselia , etc.) *Metronome (Examples: Jirachi , Mew, ect.) *Splash *Quick Attack (Examples: Glaceon , Lucario , Pidgeot , Raticate , Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon ect.) *Pound (Examples: Mew, Whiscash, ect.) *Hyper Fang (Examples: Raticate , ect.) *Body Slam (Examples: Electivire , Regirock ) Water *Bubbles (Totodile/Croconaw/Feraligatr, Swinub/Piloswine, Seel/Dewgong, Lotad/Lombre, Barboach/Whiscash, etc.) *Bubblebeam (Totodile/Croconaw/Feraligatr, Swinub/Piloswine, Seel/Dewgong, Lotad/Lombre, Barboach/Whiscash, etc.) *Surf (Feraligatr, Vaporeon, Glaceon, etc.) *Hydro Pump (Feraligatr, Vaporeon, Gyarados, etc.) Fire * * Ember (Flareon , Slugma /Magcargo , Cyndaquil /Quilava /Typhlosion) *Flamethrower (Flareon, Magcargo, Quilava /Typhlosion,Ninetales) *Fire Blast (Flareon, Magcargo, Typhlosion) * Sacred Fire (Ninetales, Ho-oh) Rock *Rock Throw (Rhyhorn /Rhydon , Geodude /Graveler /Golem , Aron /Lairon /Aggron , Regirock , etc.) *Ancient Power (Regirock) Electric *Thunderbolt (Pikachu , Electabuzz , Rayquaza , Magnemite etc.) *Thundershock (Pikachu , Electabuzz , Rayquaza , etc.) *Thunder (Pikachu , Electabuzz , Rayquaza , etc.) *Zap Cannon (Registeel ) Steel *Metal Claw (Aron /Lairon /Aggron, etc.) *Iron Tail (Lairon /Aggron, Heracross , etc.) Psychic *Psychic (Example: Butterfree, Mew, etc.) *Confusion (Example: Butterfree, Mew, etc.) *Psybeam Grass *Razor Leaf (Examples: Leafeon, etc.) *Magical Leaf *Absorb (Zubat , Lombre ,Leafeon etc.) *Mega Drain (Bayleef /Meganium , Crobat , Ledian , Heracross , etc.) *Seed Flare (Shaymin) *Solar Beam (Leafeon, etc) Flying *Gust (Pidgeotto /Pidgeot , Golbat /Crobat , Ledian , Heracross , etc.) Ice *Aurora Beam (Examples: Regice, Dewgong, Piloswine, Glaceon) *Icy Wind (Regice) Ghost *Shadow ball (Haunter /Gengar, Darkrai, Umbreon , etc.) Dark *Dark Pulse (Haunter /Gengar, Darkrai, Dragonite, Lucario, etc.) *Bite (Umbreon, etc) Bug *Leech Life (Zubat, etc.) Dragon Dragonbreath (Rayquaza) Move Description: Normal '''Tackle: '''When Tackle is activated, the pokemon rushes forward, and "tackles" its opponent. It does very little damage to its target. Not the best attack to use, unless the other ones have major type disadvantage. '''Scratch: '''Scratch is very similar to tackle. It does little damage and its usage is not recommended unless it is the only attack, or all the other ones have type disadvantage. '''Hyper Beam: As a yellow ball of light surrounds the pokemon using this attack, a beam streaks out and smashes into the taget. Hyper Beam is a normal attack, therefore it does not have a major advantage or disadvantage. Body Slam: '''Body Slam is similar to Tackle, but does more damage. Move Description: Water '''Bubbles: '''A light spray of bubbles sprouts from the pokemon using Bubbles, and hits the target pokemon. This attack is very weak, and does a small amount of damage. It is very similar to tackle or scratch, but does a little more or less damage depending on the pokemon being attacked. This attack is strongest against rock/ground/steel pokemon. '''Bubblebeam: A heavy spray of bubbles erupts from the pokemon using it. If the target pokemon is a rock/ground/steel or fire, this attack does massive damage. Surf: A wall of water comes crashing down upon the target pokemon. Heavy damage is done if the target pokemon is a rock/ground/steel or fire type. This attack isn't as effective against other water pokemon or grass pokemon. Hydro Pump: '''Jets of water spurt from the pokemon using it. This attack is good against flying and rock types. Similar to the previous attacks, this is a water attack and is pretty ineffective to grass or other water pokemon. Move Description: Fire '''Ember: '''Ember is a reliable fire attack. It does the least damage out of all the fire attacks, and is usually learned early. '''Flamethrower: Flamethrower is the most powerful out of the fire attacks. It may not be the fastest, but it does massive damage to any bug or grass pokemon. Fire Blast: '''Fire Blast is the quickest of all the fire attacks. It speeds out, smashing into its target pokemon, and instantly takes away a chunk of the target pokemon's health. Fire Blast is stronger than Ember, but weaker than Flamethrower, which makes it second strongest attack in the fire attacks. Its speed though, is very powerful and is a very potent weapon when used correctly. Move Description: Rock '''Rock Throw: Rock Throw is a good, strong attack. It will come crashing down upon its target. This attack does its most damage against electric pokemon. Ancient Power: '''Ancient Power is a powerful rock attack. This attack can only be learned by Regirock. While using this move, three white rocks come out of Regirock, and collide with its target. This attack does a lot of damage, and is two times more powerful than the simple rock throw. Move Description: Electric '''Thunderbolt: '''Thunderbolt is the typical electric attack. Almost all electric type pokemons have this this skill. When this attack is used, a beam of electricity shocks the target pokemon. This attack is most effective against flying and water types. If Thunderbolt is used against rock types, it will do little or no damage. '''Thundershock: '''Thundershock is the same thing as thunderbolt, except quicker. '''Thunder: '''Thunder is similar to Thunderbolt and Thundershock, except it is larger and is colored blue. It does more damage than both Thunderbolt and Thundershock. '''Zap Cannon: '''Zap Cannon can only be learned by Registeel. This electric attack looks very different from the others, thus making it unique. Unfortunately, it only does as much damage or a little more than Thunder. Move Description: Steel '''Iron Tail: When the user uses Iron Tail, the user goes toward the target and 'slams' it with its tail. Move Description: Grass Move Description: Dark Bite: The user rushes towards the target and bites them Category:Game Help Category:Moves Category:Fighting Type